


🔮Harry Potter 🍆 and the 🍑 Squid Of Black Lake🦑

by ManagedSnakeMischief, MysticKnight64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Yule Ball, Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape/Filius Flitwick threesome mentioned, Amortentia, Beach Sex, Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Blow Jobs, Bossy Hermione Granger, Bottom Cedric Diggory, Bottom Harry Potter, But it's Homosexual, Care of Magical Creatures, Cedric Diggory Triwizard Tournament Contestant, Cedric Stalks Harry, Cedric is a Stalker, Cho Chang has Feces/Shit Kink, Cho Chang into Coprophilia, Cho Chang into Scatophilia, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack with minor Plot elements, Cum Infatuation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in One Hole mentioned, F/M, First Kiss, Frotting, Gillyweed (Harry Potter), Ginny Weasley Obsessed, Ginny Weasley Stalker, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Gryffindor Pride, Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Inter-House Intercourse, Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Triwizard Tournament Contestant, Harry Potter is Kinky, Herbology Class (Harry Potter), House Point Deduction, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Pride, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light BDSM, M/M, Masterbation, Maybe Tentacle Dick, Motherly Hermione Granger, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessed Cho Chang, Other, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Harry Potter, Pre-Cum Infatuation, Prefect Cedric Diggory, Previous relationship Cedric Diggory/Cho Chang, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley is Disgusting, Ron Weasley is a Fat Ass, Ron Weasley scared of Spiders, Ron eats like a pig, Sex Dreams, Sex Magic, Slight Ginny Weasley Bashing, Slight Hermione Bashing, Slight Impact Play, Slytherins are Drug Dealers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Then Not so Vague Voyeurism, Top Cedric Diggory, Transfiguration Class (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament, Turkey Laced with Heroine & Crack & Hydrocodone, Versatile Cedric Diggory, cum in pants, double penetration mentioned, vague voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagedSnakeMischief/pseuds/ManagedSnakeMischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKnight64/pseuds/MysticKnight64
Summary: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter 🔮. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling👩. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this 💰.True Summary: This starts January 25th 1995 the day after the first Triwizard Tournament task at Hogwarts as well as after the Yule Ball❄️. Everything is cannon until after the Yule Ball. Cedric Diggory takes Harry from his Herbology class 🎍with Professor Sprout to show him the secrets to his golden dragon egg from the first task🥚. Cedric 🍆💦 and Harry 🍑 start having similar dreams eventually leading to sex with a Squid 🦑
Relationships: Giant Squid/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Cedric Diggity/Giant Squid, Prior Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 🍆Hufflepuff Returns a Favor 👬

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to MysticKnight64 for co-opping with me.  
> NOTE: RANDOM IDEA WITH FREQUENT UPDATES, BOOKMARK AND FOLLOW TO GET FURTHER UPDATES UPDATED AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK SOMETIMES MORE.......
> 
> 🚩∆This is a sexy one-shot will not be putting in trigger warnings so this therefore is you're only warning∆🚩
> 
> First Sexy Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts January 25th 1994 the day after the first Triwizard Tournament task at Hogwarts as well as after the Yule Ball❄️. Everything is cannon until after the Yule Ball. Cedric appreciates Harry Potter's warning⚠️ about the Dragons🐉🐲🐉. Cedric takes Harry around the edge of Black Lake near the Forbidden Forrest 🌲🌳🌲 to show Harry the secrets to his golden egg 🥚. They don't notice an extra pair of eyes watching from the depths👀.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: **Bold and Italicized are Dreams**  
> 

"Harry, Harry!" Cedric called out to Harry Potter while running across the frosty Hogwarts grounds in the direction of the Greenhouses.

Harry stopped walking halfway to the Herbology Green Houses Hermione stopping with him. They were walking to Herbology. "What is it Cedric, we are going to be late for class?" Harry asked.

"Hermione run ahead it's about the tournament and I need to talk to Harry. I need to return a favor for the warning on Dragons. Harry don't worry about being late as Prefect I can write you an excuse for being late."

"Go on ahead Hermione I'm with a Prefect so I should be fine." Harry told his friend.

"If you're sure Harry. I'll let Professor Sprout know Prefect Diggory needed to discuss tournament details." Hermione told Harry before walking briskly down the hallway so she wasn't late for class.

Cedric indicates to Harry to follow him across the grounds pass Hagrid's Hut continuing on towards the Black Lake.

Harry as he follows him he glances and stares at his ass along the way. 'where are we going we just passed Black lake. Oh well he's a Hufflepuff so he can be trusted.' As he continued to follow Cedric.

Cedric glances behind at Harry. Harry smiles back as they continue walking around the Black Lake near the edge of the Forbidden Forrest into a secluded clearing facing the lake. Cedric suddenly stops with Harry shortly behind.

'Where is this Hufflepuff taking me? How does this relate to the tournament?' Harry thinks to himself.

Meanwhile Cedric is anxiously thinks to himself 'This is going to sound weird....how do I explain this without being creepy....I know actions speak louder than words....."

Cedric pulls the golden egg from the first challenge out of his robes before turning to Harry and sitting the egg down next to him before taking off his robes then removing his clothes in turn. 

Harry looked at Cedric in bewilderment as he watched him strip down to his boxers before picking up the golden egg and start walking into the Black Lake.

After about five minutes of awkward silence and watching this awkward moment unfold. Harry looks at Cedric and asks "Are you going to tell me what's going on.... this is getting pretty weird?"

Nervously Cedric gets the courage to say "We need to go into the lake so I can show you what I figured out about the golden eggs in the Prefect bathrooms but I couldn't bring you there so this was the next best place I could think of to show you. We need to open the egg underwater."

Harry stares at Cedric for a few moments admiring Cedric's almost naked physic before thinking to himself 'shit....how long have I been staring at the Hufflepuff for? I don't know if wizards have a similar opinion to same-sex couples as the Dursleys so I need to play things casual.'

Then he shrugs before removing his robes and then his shirt revealing a strong scrawny figure as he tossed his white button up uniform dress shirt next to Cedric's discarded clothes pile. Cedric's eyes instantly drew themselves to Harry's lower abdomen watching Harry slowly unbutton his pants as he walked towards the lake. 

When Harry was almost to the lake he stopped and turned his head away blushing bright red before removing his uniform trousers, revealing he had been going 'commando' as the muggles would say.

Cedric didn't know how long he'd been staring at Harry but he didn't care in the moment until Harry dropped his trousers. He was caught off guard finding out Harry had gone commando. 'shit better look away before he catches me staring.' Cedric thought to himself as Harry tossed his pants in the direction of their clothes pile before quickly submerging his lower half into the surprisingly clear warm water. Harry than waded his way through the water to where Cedric was at thinking nothing of his nudity as a few other guys he's seen in the Quidditch locker rooms also have gone commando.

Cedric nervously swallows trying to resist the temptation to stare at Harry's nude form "we need to submerge ourselves and the golden dragon egg to hear the clue to the second triwizard tournament task. If the egg isn't open under water it sounds like a blood curdling screech."

Harry thinks about the times he's tried opening the golden dragon egg and the theory seemed to add up and he didn't have any better ideas how to decipher the clue so he nods to the Hufflepuff before taking a deep breath then submerging his head. The other boy in boxers following the naked boy's actions and submerging himself and the golden egg.

Harry stares over at the boy in boxers holding his golden egg in his right hand. Harry admires Cedric's physic while Cedric moves his left hand to the magical latching mechanism atop The Golden egg. He twists the latch three times focusing on why he brought Harry there in the first place instead of drooling over the Harry's thin handsome form.

The sides of the golden egg begin to bloom like a golden Lilly while the mostly naked boy's stared at the egg as it released an erie melody into the Black Lake which was supposed to be the clue to the second task.

🎶 _Come seek us where our voices sound,🎵_  
 _🎵 We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching ponder this🎶;_  
 _🎵We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
 _An hour long you'll have to look🎶,_  
 _And to recover what we took🎵,_  
 _🎶But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.🎵_

At the end of the song Harry and Cedric felt a strange tingling sensation in the small of their backs. They looked up at each other and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment as the Golden Dragon Egg begun to finish closing. Cedric holding the egg to his chest with his right arm still raised his left hand close to his nipple Harry watching intently then Cedric closed the latch.

They both rose to the surface (only about five feet). Harry and Cedric nervously looked away from each other wading in the water. Harrys cheeks blushed a rose red. They waded back to shore and walked out of the water.

Cedric looks over in notices Harry's majestic cock is as hard as he is, maybe even harder. 'gods what I would do to suck that cock right now....shit I had better not get caught looking.....'

Harry walks over to his pants as fast as he can (just short of running) trying to hide his raging boner. 'Shit !! shit!! Shit as hot this was I'm not ready to come out yet....stupid random boners.......I don't even think he's like that.....goodness the outline of his cock in those boxers and ab muscles......mmmmm damn...' Harry finally is over to his pants thankfully. He manages to pull up his pants just in time as his throbbing hard cock started leaking precum (leaking into his pants)

Harry's cheeks blushed a light pink color in embarrassment as he put on his shirt hoping Cedric didn't notice he jizzed his pants. 'Fuck I hope he didn't see me blush like a school girl. What is wrong with me......'

Cedric looked over in time to see Harry's cheeks to turn pink as he finished pulling up his own pants. 'Damn, if only! I bet those lips would look cute around my cock or even my cock jizzing in that cute ass of his while spanking those cheeks bright pink....gods I'm a dirty whore....' and with that last thought he finished pulling his shirt back on. 

Harry and Cedric walked back back the same direction they came from, noticing the sun beginning to set never noticing that the whole time they had been watched by glowing red eyes in the depths of Black Lake.

They walked in silence back around the Black Lake near the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, past Hagrid's Hut. The sexual tension between them was tense but neither chose to act on it as the passed the Herbology greenhouses reminding Cedric.

Cedric looked over at Harry while walking towards the castle doors "Don't worry Harry about missing Herbology class. I'll be sure to talk to Professor Sprout after dinner."

"Thanks Cedric." Harry said. They walked in silence through the corridors in deep thought until they almost entered the Great Hall. 'If you want to get together and try to figure out the clue you know where to find me." Harry quickly said before leaving for Gryffindor table leaving the poor Hufflepuff slightly paralyzed for a moment before leaving for his own table making a mental list to contact Professor Sprout immediately after.


	2. 🔍💭Of Dreams and Clues💭🔎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔍A couple weeks go by it's February Harry and the gang are no where closer to cracking the clue. 🦉📨🦉 Harry and Cedric finally meet up where it all started to discuss their feelings. 💗😅😬😅💗 Harry hexes Ron 🕷️👃🕷️. We now know the real reason Cedric and Cho Chang broke up 💩 after the Yule Ball ❄️. Ron goes to the Medical Wing 🦃.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key:
> 
> _  
> **Bold and Italicized are Dreams**  
> _

Harry slides in-between his friends Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for dinner. When Hermione started puffing her chest out as she did before preparing to drone on about some lecture.

"Harry where have you been? I told Professor Sprout you'd be late not miss our entire last hour of class!!! Where you playing hookie snorting that witch saltz the Slytherin's have been selling?!?!" Hermione all but screamed at Harry rapidly before she sneered the word Slytherin like it was the most repugnant thing in the universe.

Ron was on the other side of poor Harry stuffing his face in his usual disgusting fashion. Using his bare hands to serve food on his plate (anything from mashed potatoes and apple sauce, to cookies, ribs and stakes. It didn't matter if the food was piping hot or cold).

Ron while serving his plate again as he chewed with his mouth open flinging food across the table at the poor first years unfortunate to sit across from him. "You know Her—Meee..." Stuffing his pudgy face some more using his hands as a utensils, food falling around him and his plate "right you book."

Harry looked at his friend in disgust before turning back to his less gross bossy friend trying desperately not to think about the mess on his robes Ron was making. "Hermione, it's fine. Cedric said he'd talk to Professor Sprout."

Harry proceeded to lower his voice leaning in towards Hermione (to try and be semi-out-of-reach of Ron's mess) and proceeds to explain how Cedric appreciated the warning for the first task. So, he returned the favor showing him how to work the dragon egg so it didn't screech while leaving out his embarrassment of being naked and getting a boner in front of Cedric in his boxers.

After explaining Hermione sits in thought for a minute before she asked "Did you happen to write down the lyrics to the melody to the egg played?"

'Shit no I had been to focused on Cedric's broad shoulders and abs.....' Harry thought nervously to himself.

"Shit no, but that's ok we can just go back out to the lake and open it back up and write down the clue tomorrow during lunch." Harry responded with trying to ignore his homoerotic thoughts.

"Mmmaahttts....Ood mhnn..dea....." Ron were the only noises that could be understood as he ferociously stuffed his face.

"Ronald Weasley I'm sure you weren't raised in a cave please use some manners." Hermione sternly scolded him before turning back to Harry's and her conversation. "That sounds like a good idea. I think I saw a waterproofing spell that could be applied for paper and ink—"

"Or we could do it muggle and just listen to it come up for air and write it down." Harry said interupting his friend who sometimes liked complicating things

"Whatever let's enjoy the rest of dinner and we can figure it out in the common area later tonight." Hermione said while glaring at Ron still talking with his mouth open spraying more food on the already slime covered first years.

Announcements were made that night after the food disappeared much to Ron's dissatisfaction. The individual houses went back up to their perspective corners of the castle back to their common rooms.

Since then Harry has written down the stupid eggs musical clue. Has had no luck trying to figure out the clue with Hermione and Ron. Harry and his friends have been going to classes becoming more and more stressed trying to figure out the clue and what Voldemort's plans are.

* * *

Two weeks before the second task......Early February 1995 around the 1st or the 2nd of the month.

* * *

Harry is eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table with Hermione in-between him and Ron. 'So not in the mood to clean my robes before class today.' Harry thinks to himself before grabbing a piece of bacon thinking back to the strange dreams he's been having since the lake with Cedric.

**_Harry starts walking out to Black Lake to the secluded area near the Forbidden Forrest with Cedric. In the dream, he was remembering, Cedric's clothes melt away into thin air as he walks to the edge of the beach. He turns around with his huge dripping cock on full display. Cedric stretches an arm towards Harry._ **

**_Harry's breath catches as he sees the magnificent dripping length. His clothes melt away when Cedric curls his finger inward inviting Harry over. Harry starts walking towards Cedric's broad muscular naked form and joins his embrace._ **

Harry was drooling on a breakfast sausage like he was choking on a fat cock thinking about how good it felt frotting his cock with Cedric. Before Hermione interrupted elbowed him in the side "Weren't you listening to me??" She asked bossily.

Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table Cedric watched Harry at the Gryffindor table appear to deep throat his breakfast sausage unable to stop thinking about the homoerotic dreams he'd been having about Harry since taking the younger student to Black Lake.

'Maybe I should take him there again.....AND THEN SKULL FUCK HIM!!!....omg what is wrong with my thoughts....maybe just horny.....maybe if I take him there we can discuss the wizarding tournament clues and maybe see which way the lad swings.'

* * *

Just before Lunch Time . . . .

* * *

Harry is in the Charms corridor talking with Hermione. 

"Hermione I need to talk to you."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asks her friend with concern.

"I've been having these dreams and you are the only one I think I can talk to. Ron is to narrow minded for me to tell him what's going on." Harry says to his bushy haired friend.

"Harry, I may be bossy sometimes." Hermione started to say before Harry snorted interupting her. "I'm being serious Harry. I mean well I promise to keep an open mind and reserve judgement while you tell me what's on your mind "

Harry takes a deep breath in as he thinks to himself 'what if she tells Ronald he won't understand my dreams.'

Meanwhile unbeknownst to the two friends Cedric turned down the Charms Corridor in time to hear Harry tell Hermione.

"Hermione if I tell you, you have to promise me one-hundred percent must not tell Ron until I'm ready to tell him."

Cedric hearing this thinks 'this might be my chance to get close to Harry.' he walks back around the corner and pulls out his wand and taps his skull once whispering "disillusionme" as he feels the similar sensation of cracking an egg open on his head oozing and sliding down his head as his body turned invisible.

Cedric then moves back down the Charms corridor and stealthily moves closer in time to see Hermione bite her lip nervously.

"I don't know Harry we try not to keep secrets from each other but if it'll make you feel better than I will."

"Ok fair enough Mione." Harry said taking a deep breath. "Remember when I went down to the lake with Cedric so he could help me figure out how to open the egg?"

"Yeah you missed Herbology for it." Hermione said shrugging. "What about it?" 

"You aren't going to let that go are you Cedric talked to Sprout." Harry said glaring at Hermione. "Back to the thing I'm trying to tell you is I started having sexual dreams about Cedric since Black Lake."

Cedric listening in invisibly begins listening more intently hoping for details. 'Well, at least I know I have a chance with the Gryffindor Prince.'

"Are you sure you aren't just overwhelmed by the stress of the tournament? I mean what does that make you gay....bi? What about Cho Chang I thought you liked her?" Hermione asked rambling through a list of new questions.

Cedric's breath hitched. Then spurred on by excitement of listening in on Harry and learning intimate details of his crush, he leaned forward a little more getting close to Harry. 'Gods the Gryffindor is so close I could touch him!!!' he quickly thought better of it as he was eavesdropping.

Harry looked up pinching his nose with his hand that was furthest from Hermione and the unknown Hufflepuff. He took a deep breath before responding his hand hitting his side.

"I honestly don't know Hermione I don't think it's stress as every year since I've started here has been stressful this one is no different. Then with Cho I was really more thinking shit I need a date for the Dance. I've never had these strong feelings before towards anyone male or female but I don't know if that makes me gay or bi."

Cedric excited by the breakthrough grunts "yes!!!" quietly in celebration before realizing he'd been found out.

"Shit! Who's there?" Harry said pulling his wand out Hermione following suit with Harry's wand almost hitting Cedric as he narrowly moved away from the two Gryffindors and their wands. He managed to evade them down the Charms corridor as he hurried to the Owlery Tower leaving Hermione and Harry to wonder what that noise was.

"Hope someone didn't over hear us." Harry said to Hermione.

"I think we were alone. I think it's the stress of the tournament. Let's hurry up and get to lunch before it's to late." Hermione replied thinking how paranoid Harry was becoming. 

Harry and Hermione walk back towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Later during Lunch.....

* * *

Harry was sitting with Hermione and Neville as neither one felt like sitting next to Ron the Dumpster and being covered in half chewed food debris and they enjoyed Longbottom's company.

While Hermione and Harry were discussing their plans for next Hogsmeade weekend a brown barn owl flew into the Great Hall with a loud screech before descending upon the Gryffindor table with it's envelope before dumping it's postage delivery on Harry's plate.

Harry curious as to who would be sending him a letter looking around the Gryffindor table confused and unaware of a certain Hufflepuff watching him the entire time from his own house table as he ate a sandwich.

Harry after looking up and down the table reaches out and picks up the envelope addressed to 'H.P. Gryffindor Triwizard Tournament Champion' upon seeing how it was labeled he rolled his eyes causing the Cedric to doubt his plan as he sees Harry's reactions.

The suspense of the letter was killing Hermione as she watched Harry take his time on opening the letter. "Are you going to open it or not?" She asked Harry bluntly.

Harry nodded to her before opening the envelope currently in his hand. Then he pulls out the parchment inside and unfolds it to read the contents.

_To: Harry Potter Gryffindor Triwizard_ _Champion._

 _From: Cedric Diggory Hufflepuff Triwizard_ _Champion._

 _Harry Potter I was hoping to invite you on Tuesday, February 7th near the alcove near the Black Lake I_ _brought you. I_ _was hoping to brainstorm ideas for the clue to the second challenge._

_Please RSVP by meeting me next to the Great Hall just before dinner tonight._

_Respectfully,_

_The Noble House of Diggory._

As Harry finished reading the letter 'another chance to maybe see the muscular boy in his boxers again....maybe even commando after seeing me free balling it.....NO, NO he's probably inviting me for the purposes of brainstorming and not rearranging my insides!' Harry thinks to himself when he feels Neville probing his side.

"Any good news Harry." Neville asked shyly.

"Seems Cedric wants to hang out and brainstorm ideas for the tournament." Harry says calmly contrary to his inner emotions.

"Harry that's good news maybe you can talk to him about what's been going on also." Hermione added cheerfully.

Harry glared at her because the last thing he needed people knowing about the famous Harry Potter's homoerotic sex dreams about another Triwizard Champion.

"What's been going on Harry? Neville asked trying to be a good friend.

"It's nothing Neville. I appreciate the concern but please pretend Hermione didn't say anything."

"Ok Harry just know I'm here as a friend if you want to talk."

"Thanks Nev."

While the trio finished their lunch Cedric watched Harry from his table with a touch of nervousness and excitement hoping Harry would RSVP and be willing to meet with him. He looks at the chicken sandwich on his plate before picking it up and looking at Harry while eating it daydreaming about his most recent and favorite homoerotic dream about Harry.

**_Cedric is back at Black Lake naked and the boy who lived just removed his pants revealing his thick juicy cock. Harry walks over to the water Cedric's eyes hungrily follows the bouncing boner the entire way._ **

**_Harry stops just short of Cedric before kneeling in front of the Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor then grasps Cedric's thick cock in one hand slowly stroking it causing the lad to moan as Harry puts his puffs his beautiful lips in the sexiest pout he could ever hope to see. Cedric's cock begins to seep out pre-cum due to the excitement._ **

**_Harry noticing the milky white liquid puts his nude pink lips over the head of Cedric's penis suckling lightly and teasing the purple head with his tongue for a few moments before sucking down the Hufflepuff's entire length engulfing his groin with a pleasure overload as the Gryffindor continued forcing the cock into his mouth causing Harry to gag slightly the boy seeming to enjoy it._ **

**_The vibrations coming from the Gryffindor's throat was enough to send Cedric over the edge jizzing long ropes of thick creamy white cum into the back of Harry's throat._ **

The Hufflepuff is interrupted from his dirty daydream by a fellow housemate. He thanked his housemate for telling him Lunch had just finished the food having disappeared and hall being almost empty. The housemate left the Prefect alone to gather his thoughts as he left the table and the Great Hall.

'I fucking jizzed my pants at lunch while thinking of Harry!!! What the hell is wrong with me......' Cedric thinks to himself. He then raises his wand casting a silent scourgify spell on himself cleaning his front of cum before getting up and leaving for class.

* * *

Dinner at the Great Hall....

* * *

Cedric was standing outside the Great Hall next to the door waiting nervously waiting for Harry to enter the hall for dinner. 'I really hope he comes to dinner soon and RSVPS. I don't want to have him RSVP while most of the great Hall is filled.'

As caught up as Cedric was in thought he failed to notice the young Gryffindor walk up to him and tried go get his attention. "Cedric???" Harry asked confusedly waving his hands in front of the Hufflepuff's face.

The Hufflepuff is startled when his crush pokes him in the side finally bringing him out of his thoughts. "Oh hey Harry...here to RSVP? What is your last class on Tuesday?" 'Gods I wish he'd just rip open my pants and stroke my cock in front of everyone in the Great Hall.....I seriously have problems....' Cedric thinks to himself as he talks to Harry.

"Ummm....yeah I'm RSVPing... I have Care of Magical Creatures." Harry says blushing a light pink which causes the blood to rush to Cedric's cock. 'Thank goodness for robes....or this would be so much more embarrassing.'

"Alright I'll pick you up at the end of classes. " Cedric says as Harry lifts up his arms making his hands into finger guns. "Pew..pew...sounds like a plan." Harry says making his finger guns pretend to shoot at Cedric before walking to Gryffindor table. 

"It's a date!" Cedric called out to the Gryffindor as he walked back to the Hufflepuff table. 

As Harry is walking to his table to join Ron and Hermione he chastises himself. 'Finger guns....that's what I chose to go with.......I'm such a fucking idiot there's no way he's going to want to put his massive gun in my tight ass and shoot his load now....'

He makes it to the table and he sits with Hermione in the middle of Ron and Him and they start chatting amongst themselves about classes for a little while then Hermione asks "Did you RSVP with Cedric? You could use all the help you could get for the tournament."

"Yes mother, and I managed to fold the laundry and do my homework also." Harry says sarcastically teasing his friend. While Ron was back to using his hands as utensils serving himself food before shoveling food in his mouth like a starved Ethiopian child who's never known food. 

Harry looks across from him to see some more first years who were unfortunately forced to sit across from Ron the Dumpster. The poor kids faces were already green watching the disgusting Weasley fill his plate waiting to be coated with Ron's half chewed food flung at them while talking. Needless to say anyone who sits across Ron looses their appetite quickly or they don't show to eat.

Hermione looks at Ron in exasperation thankful it's the last meal of the day. Harry reaches for the gravy for his mashed potatoes. When he begins daydreaming again this time about a different homoerotic dream he had of Cedric.

_**Harry was back at the beach near Black Lake again. Cedric was sitting down near the shore line naked seductively inviting Harry over to sit next to him. Harry's cheeks turn Rose colored as he walks to the edge of the water where Cedric is waiting.** _

_**Harry walks over and admires the sunset standing the Hufflepuff's head level with his crotch. When Cedric undoes the fly to his pants and pulling out the Gryffindor's fleshy serpent then Hufflepuff nips the underneath of his raging erection with his teeth gently before running his tongue across his length causing Harry to let out a hiss that grew into a loud moan.** _

_**Cedric placed his unoccupied hand on the Gryffindor's ass playfully kneading it as the Hufflepuff strokes Harry's cock almost causing him to cum he starts deep throating the Gryffindor prince with vigor.** _

_**Harry feels something poke and prod his entrance. The Gryffindor releases himself in the moment dismissing the erotic feeling as Cedric's fingering his tight hole beginning to massage his prostate while greedily feasting upon his thick cock almost causing the Gryffindor to cum due to the sensual onslaught.** _

_**The Hufflepuff continues to knead Harry's ass cheeks causing Harry to moan even louder. Neither boy in the dream noticing a skinny thin tentacle that was stretching the Gryffindor's sphincter before relentlessly abusing Harry's hole releasing pleasurable sensations Harry didn't know were possible.**_

_**Leaving Harry to moan louder eventually cumming violently in the back of Cedric's throat as Cedric greedily choked, slurped and gulped as much of the thick ropes of cum that shot down his throat.** _

_**Harry looked down after his immense climax to see a beautiful view of Cedric's puffed lips just leaving the Gryffindor's softening cock leaving a slight jizz residue on his face.** _

"HARRY!!!"

"HARRY!!"

"HARRY!!"

Ron and Hermione had been taking turns for a couple of minutes shouting Harry's name in his ear and nudging his sides interrupting Harry from his hot daydream.

"Sorry I zoned out what's going on?" Harry asked still in a good mood from his daydream.

"You started pouring gravy into your lap staring off into space after you poured gravy on your potatoes." Hermione said worriedly.

"Yeah mate I'm usually the slob so we started to get worried." Ron said helpfully causing Harry to look at the about the Great Hall. There was no students and the food had all disappeared except for the gravy boat he just realized was still holding. Harry then sat the gravy boat on the table causing it to disappear like the rest.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I just zoned out." Harry tried to say convincingly. Before he stood up from the table and started walking back to Gryffindor tower Hermione and Ron trailing behind the trio not noticing Cedric disillusioned by the doors of the Great Hall watching everything play out. The Hufflepuff then followed the trio down the hall invisibly.

Hermione didn't look like she was buying his story and started puffing up her chest. As she finally caught up to him before she started lecturing him. "If you aren't feeling well than you should go to the nurse. I think even if you aren't it should be a reason to go what if someone used Amortentia? I can't think of any other reason for a guy to stare off into space drooling."

"Or it's simply the lads hung up on some pussy." Ron said crudely causing Hermione to pull out her copy of Hogwarts a History (she always kept with her) and hit him across the back of the head. Ron ignored Hermione as he added in a sing-song tone "someone's in love."

Ron's recent statement was enough for Harry to pull out his wand and hex him causing spiders to crawl out of his nose making Ronald screech a high pitched scream like a girl. 

"Nice twist on Ginny's Bat Bogey hex Harry." Hermione commented to her friend as Ron hysterically ran screaming running down their current corridor occasionally running into a wall before screeching, getting up and running away again.

Harry responded "The twins taught me the spell." Lightly chuckling at the events which unfolded. Hermione and him continued walking down the corridors to Gryffindor tower following after Ron the halls filled with haunting shrieks from the terrified red head.

A certain invisible Hufflepuff seeing everything unfold thinks to himself. 'Damn I've never seen Harry act that way before. Maybe he's in the closet....' the later thought worrying Cedric as he was out as bisexual in his own house. The Hufflepuff contemplated this as he decided to turn back and start his nightly rounds.

* * *

At the end of the Hogwarts school day Tuesday, February 7th 1995.

* * *

Cedric leaves the Transfiguration classroom, thankful Professor McGonagall let her fourth year students early. He excitedly rushes out to where Care of Magical Creatures is taught and pick up Harry Potter.

On his way down the Corridors on his way to the front of the school Cedric was stopped by the potions professor "96 points deducted from Hufflepuff" Snape snapped at the boy.

"For running down the Corridors and detention my office on Friday for exhibiting behavior unfitting of a School Prefect." Professor Snape emphasized the 'P' in prefect in almost a spitting manner.

The sixth year cursed internally 'fuck detention....I hope that Gryffindor's ass is worth it' but knowing better than to argue with the dungeon bat sighed before replying "Sorry, Professor Snape I'll see you Friday after classes for detention."

The Slytherin head of house glared at the Hufflepuff for a moment before dismissing him and walking back down the Corridor his dark black robes billowing behind him. Cedric waited a few moments before he continued walking the rest of the way to the front doors in front of the Great Hall hoping Harry would wait.

Meanwhile at Care of Magical Creatures Harry waved to his friends Ron and Hermione as they left the class to go back to the castle promising to meet up again at the Great Hall for dinner. Harry looked around and sat on a nearby rock near the Forbidden Forrest, tired from having to care for Blast Ended Skrewts but excited to meet with Cedric.

'Maybe he has the answer for what the second clue is...I am no closer to figuring that strange mermaid riddle....maybe I can get the Hufflepuff to let me ride him like a horse...or his fat juicy cock like a whore...eh both are just the same, my gods am I a dirty boy....' Harry thought to himself as he waited.

Harry looks around after about five or so minutes and begins to wonder if the other triwizard champion stood him up when the Gryffindor finally spots Cedric coming around from the other side of Hagrid's Cabin.

Cedric finally walks to the other side of the grounds keepers cabin looking forward to meeting Harry. As he rounded the corner of the property he was starting to worry 'Maybe I took to long and the Gryffindor grew tired of waiting. I hope he's still there.' He was interrupted from his thoughts when Harry called out to him "HEY CEDRIC!!" The Hufflepuff boy's eyes narrowing in to the rock the Gryffindor sitting on outside the Forbidden Forrest.

Cedric waved back as he finished walking across the field to where Harry was. "Hey Harry, sorry I'm late. Snape gave me a detention."

"That's ok I wasn't waiting for too long maybe ten minutes at most." Harry responded as he shrugged knowing how the dungeon bat could be.

"That's good to hear. Are you ready to go?" the Hufflepuff asked the other boy.

The other boy flushed a pink color before standing up and responding "sure." before he started leading the two boys around the edge of the Forbidden Forrest and the Black Lake towards the area Cedric brought him last time.

'Damn that Gryffindor has such a nice ass....I really wish I could knead those fat cheeks right now as I buried my face and nose into his tight hole licking every inch my tongue could reach.....shit focus I'm here on business....' the Hufflepuff thought desperately as he followed the Gryffindor staring at his ass in silence for a bit.

Harry glanced back at Cedric for a brief moment 'Did I just catch him ogling my ass?' he wondered to himself. 'I wonder....' he thought as he swung his ass a tad more seductively to the left and the right as the Gryffindor braved a glance back out of the corner of his eye. The trusting Hufflepuff's eyes were still trained on Harry's ass and was oblivious to being caught blatantly in the act.

Harry giggled quietly to himself, completely turned on himself 'so the triwizard tournament champion seems interested in the goods.' As the two boys walked a little bit further almost to the alcove Cedric notices Harry's ass sway back and forth. The Hufflepuff already turned on from watching the Gryffindor's ass as the two walked to the same clearing that lead to an alcove nearby.

It was all he could do not to just bust a nut in his robes as his rock hard erection rubbed against the fabric of his boxers confined in his trousers.

'FUCK!! that is sooo hot . . . . . Fuck I'm going to jizz my pants in front of Harry . . . . . OLD HAGS . . . NAKED PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL . . . . . . THAT TIME CHO CHANG ASKED ME TO SHIT IN HER MOUTH . . . . fuck I'm still turned on . . . . . . anything to turn me off . . . NAKED PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE BEING DOUBLE PENETRATED BY PROFESSOR FLITWICK AND PROFESSOR SNAPE . . . . . thank the gods that did it . . . ' Cedric thought to himself his raging boner finally beginning to slowly turn flaccid.

The two boys finally made it to the clearing the Hufflepuff brought them prior. Cedric pulled out his wand and transfigured a rock into couch for them so sit upon.

Harry sat down first and asked the first obvious question that came to mind "Have you gotten any closer to figuring out the egg's clue for the tournament."

Cedric chuckled at Harry's bluntness. "Not quite yet but I have a confession to make I didn't just bring you out here to discuss the Triwizard Tournament."

"Well what else did you want to talk about silly, if not the tournament?" Harry asked coyly as he leaned back into the couch his pants tightening around his crotch outlining his slowly hardening erection without the Gryffindor noticing his pants tightening around his boner as he spread his legs apart.

Hufflepuff's breath to hitch as he watched the Gryffindor spread his legs displaying the outline of his erection before him. 'Gods I really want to suck his cock and then fuck the boy......he's literally in the perfect position....'

"Eh hem." Cedric tried to clear his throat. "I also wanted to talk about something I hear you and Hermione talking about."

This peaks Harry's interest, he rested an arm on the back of the couch wand at the ready "alright what did you overhear?" He asked his face and emotions guarded.

"You have to promise not to be to upset I was walking around doing my prefect rounds." The Hufflepuff rambled scared of possibly breaking the Gryffindor's trust but with some courage he continued. "I overheard you said that since we last met here you've been having dreams about me every night, and I wanted to say that I have had dreams of you also and that I really think your cute so I asked you to brainstorm ideas about the second tournament out here....."

When Cedric finished rambling he blushed as he looked up Harry while mostly looking at the ground. The Gryffindor chuckled at him "Is that all you heard? Here you had me worried you were secretly for the Dark Lord that would be certainly be just my luck this year with everything going on."

The Hufflepuff visibly relaxed after hearing Harry wasn't upset before sitting next to him on the couch. They sat in silence for a little while before Harry spoke up "What about Cho Chang aren't you two an item?"

The Hufflepuff stiffened at this accusation "We were never really an item. Cho started that rumor after I happened to ask her to the dance and she became a bit obsessed following me down the corridors. I caught her buying finger nail clippings from one of my housemates who claimed it was from the Hufflepuff Triwizard Tournament." Harry was completely floored at this revelation at this thankful no one had thought to do that for 'boy who lived' in Gryffindor. 

Cedric continued "I just really, really needed a date for the Yule Ball so I didn't make any effort to stop my fan girl. Then when the Yule Ball came she was dressed beautifully and I thought for a moment that this could be something. Even with her strange obsession I thought it could work." Harry just continued to listen while staring at him like he was insane for letting the girl take it that far while trying his best to reserve judgement.

"Eventually she pulled me out of the Great Hall and into one of the nearby corridors and me being well a horny teenage boy I thought I might be getting a little action as she started rubbing up on me when she asked me in the softest sweetest voice 'Daddy will you shit in my mouth. Baby's hungry' " 

"WAIT WHAT!!!!! NO FUCKING WAY!!!!" Harry yelled laughing hysterically. The Hufflepuff nodded with grim eyes "WHILE SHE WAS STARING AT MY ASS NO LESS!!! Needless to say I was out of there in two point five seconds and I haven't talked to the psycho since."

"Sounds like I dodged a bullet there" Harry chuckled as he slid his legs into Cedric's lap causing the Hufflepuff's boner that had recently subsided begun to harden once more.

"For sure." Cedric quietly agreed as he tried to will his hardening erection away. After a few moments of silence Harry spoke up "So, what do you want to talk about next?"

Cedric reaches over and asks in a husky voice "I can think of better things to do with your mouth than discuss the Triwizard Tournament right now." The Hufflepuff's bluntness caused Harry to blush a cute pink.

'Did I really just say that out loud? That has got to be the lamest line ever in the history of flirting.' Cedric wondered to himself as he leaned closer to Harry and waits for his next move.

Harry leans in closer to Cedric their lips almost touching "What did you you have in mind?" as Cedric takes that moment to grab the back of Harry's head and smashes his face into his. Their lips mashing against each other roughly as they grind their teeth past each other as they both experience their first homosexual kiss.

The Gryffindor arched under Cedric's ministrations as his hands explored Harry for the first time and in Cedric's opinion it was better than dreams.

Harry mewled as Cedric began to rub Harry's hardening cock through his thick school robes. The Gryffindor growled in annoyance at how much fabric wizards had to deal with as he finally pressed his hand on Cedric's chest pushing him slowly off of the Gryffindor.

Cedric finally released Harry's mouth to see what was wrong as the cute black haired boy who seemed excited about this a minute ago. The minute the Gryffindor's mouth was released he stood up in a rush so he could frantically remove the stupid wizarding robes that covered the rest of his school uniform.

Cedric now understood what Harry was doing. The Hufflepuff following the Gryffindor's lead also began to remove his robes.

Once Harry managed to get his robes off after getting stuck once or twice causing Cedric to have to help the poor tangled boy out. 'I can't fucking believe I trapped myself taking off my fucking robes.' The Gryffindor blushed in embarrassment after Cedric's hands finished roaming Harry's body finally removing the offending garment.

"There's your adorable face, now where were we?" The Hufflepuff said Huskily as he set Harry on the couch length wise the Gryffindor's head landing on the surprisingly comfortable arm rest.

'Where am I getting my pick up lines?" Cedric wondered to himself . . . 'Do other guy's have this much trouble coming up with sexy pick up lines. . . .' The Gryffindor's touch on the Hufflepuff's shoulders suddenly distracted the boy from his thoughts.

Cedric leaned closer to Harry as his legs spread around the Hufflepuff's lower back, his body almost on top of the Gryffindor's. Harry's hands continued to roam Cedric's wide muscular shoulders which were so different from his own slender form caused by extreme malnutrition at the Dursley home.

The Hufflepuff leaned back initiating a kiss that was more gentle than the last. He memorized the Gryffindor's lips as he continued to assault the boy's mewling mouth, with his tongue. As Cedric's hand's continued to roam Harry the pleasure crazed Gryffindor wondered 'is this what it's like to be loved?' finally thinking 'I've finally found what I've been wanting my whole life, to be touched lovingly and held close.'

The Hufflepuff disrupted those thoughts when he started to rut his hardened cock into Harry's groin and ass still clad in pants. As Cedric continued to rut his boner across where the boy's entrance should be before he rubbed his hard cock across Harry's already sensitive cock causing the boy to moan an adorable sequel to be drowned out by the Hufflepuff's wondering tongue. 

Cedric hesitantly pulls his lips from Harry's "Wouldn't this be better without clothes?" he said huskily.

The Gryffindor at this point started freaking out in his head 'What if he sees my scars? What if that's a done deal . . . .' Then he looks out at the lake as the sun begins to set at Hogwarts.

Harry sighs knowing the inevitable was going to happen he looked at the Hufflepuff with a smirk "As much as I'd like to continue our foray, it seems the sun has set meaning that dinner will be served in the Great Hall any minute."

Cedric glared at the damn sun set 'I wish I had more time to make this Gryffindor scream my name in ecstasy. . . .' "Well do you want to get back together out here later this week?" He asked Harry shyly as he began to shift from being on top of Harry. 

The Gryffindor looked at the lake nervously before responding "I don't know Cedric to be honest, this is truly my first anything with someone . . . just give me some time I'll give you an answer within the week." he said as honestly and bravely as he could.

"Ok, I can do that." Cedric said with a reassuring smile trying not to pressure the younger boy into anything. Meanwhile in his head he was thinking 'great . . . another closet case . . . . HOW TO I KEEP ENDING UP LIKING EVERY CLOSET CASE IN THE SCHOOL!!' he thought angrily showing none of his frustration on his face.

The Hufflepuff still hoping not to ruin his chances with the young sexually confused boy he stood up from the couch and offered his hand out to Harry. "Well we best be getting back before we are missed then." Cedric added.

The Gryffindor looked up at Cedric's muscular form a brief moment as he admired the Hufflepuff as he was thinking to himself 'I'm glad that he's being so understanding about things and not trying to pressure me.' Harry grabbed Cedric's hand as he helped the Gryffindor off the couch.

They started walking back the same way they came still holding hands as the couch's transfiguration dissipated as the couch returned to it's natural state. The boys continued walking around the shoreline of the lake that bordered on the Forbidden Forrest not noticing a floating piece of driftwood that seemed to be waving goodbye to them.

As they rounded the edge of the Forrest almost to Hagrid's shed they released each other's hands not noticing a sneering Slytherin blonde and his two henchmen leering and mocking them quietly. The small group of Slitherin's were near the Whomping Willow being careful not to be seen or get to close to the violent tree, before they disappeared in the direction of the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff continued walking past the greenhouses in silence Cedric because he didn't want to upset Harry by asking him if he was in the closet, and Harry because his mouth had gone dry and he was to nervous to speak after the lake.

When the two boys made it to the Great Hall they separated without saying a word each going to their perspective tables neither noticing the Slytherin blonde staring hungrily at Harry. 

Harry sits down next with Fred and George on one side and Ginny Weasley on the other side. "Hiya Harry!" the twins chorused together. "Hello twins." Harry said as he sulked.

"What is" George started the sentence "the matter Harrkins?" Fred added finishing his twin's sentence.

"Nothing's the matter." Harry lied before quickly adding "Where's Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny at this point chose to speak up "Hermione is currently in the library again. I'm not sure what happened to Ron though."

George and Fred smiled darkly "We had to teach Ronnikins a lesson about being a pig so we left a full turkey dinner on Ron's bed laced with all kinds of muggle drugs, we found some hero-in, some crack and something called hydro-co-don or something like that we crushed it all up and basted the turkey with it and added a ton of our laxative pranking tablets into the stuffing."

At this point Harry started busting up laughing as the twins smirked as they said "and our precious Ronnikins is probably currently spending some quality time with Madam Pomfrey."

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! You two that's horrible just wait until I tell mom on you." Ginny shouted threateningly causing the twins to grin darkly at her before they started to talk in an eerie, demonic, whispered way, as their voices warped together. "If you tell mother dearest we will repay you, whatever our punishment is will be dished out ten fold."

Ginny's face paled even more making her look like a ghost her bright red hair now looking more vibrant as it clashed with her skin. 'I fucking hate it when they do that creepy twin shit . . . . makes me think of the time I saw the two at opposite ends of the corridor leading to Gryffindor my first year when they just just kept appearing and reappearing as they came closer and closer to me in a trance like state . . . ." shuddering as she thought of her mental breakdown that resulted due to it but she held her ground.

"I don't care, and you DON'T SCARE ME!" as Ginny shouted the last three words she got up from the table quickly trying to keep the tears from falling as she sprinted towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"That girl is something else." Harry said as he stared at her running out of the Great Hall.

"Sure is." George said.

"She's your biggest fan and, or stalker." Fred added.

"She has a collection of your hair, toe nails, and a jar that says 'Harry's Saliva'" George started to name some of the things he could think of that he's seen in her room.

"Don't even want to think how she got a hold that from mate." Fred added as he theatrically shuddered.

"NO WAY!! Her?" Harry added as he got up to leave. "I get she was a fan girl but I'm sure that's cooled off." After that last statement Harry walked towards the Great Hall entrance to see his friend the ginger dumpster in the medical wing.

Meanwhile George and Fred could be heard in the background "Don't say we didn't warn you . . . ." they said with a melodic tone in unison watching the poor boy they've accepted as their brother leave the hall.

* * *

The Medical Wing

* * *

Harry enters the medical wing 'Fred and George are pranksters but they wouldn't lie about someone would they . . . . and their sister at that . . . No way she could be like Cho Chang.'

He looks up at the row of hospital beds and doesn't see Madam Pomfrey at this time so he can check in with her so he just walks up the vast row of beds as he hears in the background "Chicken dicken turtle dove, met me once . . . . ." he continued to follow the voice he knew as his friend Ron until he made it to the bed he was in.

He had to hold his nose as he looked at Ron as his clothes were currently soiled with liquid wet diarrhea and the stench was horrendous.

As he looked at his friend up and down, trying his best not to lose his dinner, his friend was bound in leather restraints that covered his wrists, ankles, two that went over his chest and his bottomless stomach, and a leather strap that covered the middle of his legs. 

His friend was so covered in feces the front of Ron's hospital pants were soaked and Harry had to stay a short distance away from the bed to keep from stepping in the puddle of diarrhea that had formed under his medical bed. 

"Hey Ron how's it going?" he asked nasally as he was still pinching his nostrils shut to keep the smell of shit from entering his nose.

"Kitten, bang, kanp, a block sle cheese." was all that could be made out in-between all of Ron's drooling and slobbering. "It seems you are . . . feeling good I suppose . . . ." Harry said trying to figure out the right words to say in this strange, strange situation.

Ron pointed to a random spot muttering "zoo weblow titanic lost basket balz a plaze." as he let out a raunchy fart that spewed more diarrhea to cascade and pour onto the floor. 'It's like a waterfall of diarrhea.' Harry thinks looking at the scene with a look of horror.

At that point Madam Pomfrey started walking down the rows of beds toward Ron tutting to herself "The things that boy will eat . . . you'd think that after being drugged by love potions eight times by someone anonymous . . . .he'd learn not to eat random things on the bed . . ."

As she walked up she pinched her nose before she flicked her wand non-verbally casting a cleaning charm on the poor student rendering him spotless unfortunately magic could only do so much as the stench that came from the inside of Weasley still hung in the air choking out anyone who came in close proximity. 

"Mr. Potter I'm afraid visiting hours will be ending soon and I'm afraid there won't be much of an intelligible conversation to be had with him until whatever potions are in his system work their way out." Madam Pomfrey said to the friend of the redhead as she placed a hand onto his shoulder. 

"You're probably right Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for taking care of my stupid friend again." Harry said to the mediwitch before he turned and walked down the vast row of beds leaving the witch to her duties.

As he walked towards Gryffindor tower with the hope in mind of catching Hermione in the common rooms before curfew. 

* * *

Gryffindor Common Rooms

* * *

"puddle-grapes." Harry said in a bored tone as he gave The Fat Lady portrait the Gryffindor password before the painting swung open almost hitting him as he barely dodged the edge of the painting.

The Gryffindor walked in and looked around in the common room dressed in every shade of red available and tapestries that depicted great battles and parties. He eventually spied his friend the book worm in a far corner of the common room and he went to see if he could see about talking to her in the hallway before curfew.

Harry and Cedric meet at beach and discuss truely being in a relationship Feb 14th (Sexy Times to come)


	3. The 2nd Triwizard Tournament Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feb 23-24 mostly can. 2nd task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key:
> 
> _**Bold and Italicized are Dreams** _

Mostly cannon 2nd task.

March 5th (sexytimes at lake Harry &Ced

March 9th Harry notices tentacle touching him and ced in dream space. (Wtf but feels good


	4. 🔍💭Harry Investigates💭🔎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:
> 
> _**Bold and Italicized are Dreams** _

Harry goes to beach alone. Squid puts tentacle out. Harry touches tentacle and both Harry and Squid share an emotional/thoughts/magical moment.

Harry overcome by unconditional love from squid and make love for hours.


	5. 🍑Harry Fucks Cthulhu 🍆 aka Giant Squid 🦑Good 🦑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key:
> 
> _**Bold and Italicized are Dreams** _

Entire sex scene possible Harry Potter song for fucking the giant squid

> 🎶I was bored and kind of horney, figured I'd pick up a book.🎶
> 
> 🎵 The book the Necronomicon, thought I should take a look.🎵
> 
> 🎶 I did the chants and did the dance and much to my surprise.🎶
> 
> 🎵 I found an ancient deity with tentacles and glowing eyes.🎵
> 
> 🎶 He poured some wine and said let's have some fun.🎶
> 
> 🎵But now Cthulhu knows why they call me the deep one.🎵
> 
> 🎶I fucked Cthulhu good!!!🎶
> 
> 🎵I thought I'd have cosmic horror.🎵
> 
> 🎶Turns out I'm a cosmic whore!!🎶
> 
> 🎵 I fucked Cthulhu good!!!🎵
> 
> 🎶The only thing buried here was wood.....🎶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspired by Tik-Tok artist @oneshotquesters  
> "I fucked Cthulhu Good!!"  
> Thank you for writing this song for bottom Harry 🍑 to sing about 🍆 fucking the Giant Squid Good! 🦑


	6. 🍆Cedric meet Giant Squid 🦑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: **Bold and Italicized are Dreams**  
> 

Harry leads Ced out To lake. Start frotting tentacles appeared start grasping him. Ced freaks out a bit Harry calms him down and has Cedric focus on Harry while squid and him have a threesome


End file.
